Mirror, Mirror
by FerretMalfoy
Summary: Sequel to Interlude. Harry travels to Malfoy Manor on his birthday to visit his boyfriend. How does Lucius handle this?
1. Through the Looking Glass

Mirror, Mirror  
By  
FerretMalfoy (It all depends on where you're reading this)  
  
FM: Well, due to popular demand, this is the sequel to Interlude in the Loo of the Hogwarts Express. Um, thanks to my reviewers and my helpers. I wouldn't have been inspired if it weren't for your feedback, suggestions, and ideas.   
  
I will not do a disclaimer because I'm eeeeevil (That was homage to SnippyandSnarky's Trading Spaces)  
  
For real though, I don't own anything but their middle names...and their souls! Mwahaha! Just kidding...  
  
(numbers) indicate foot notes  
  
~~~~  
Chapter One  
Through the Looking Glass (and What Harry Found There)  
~~~~  
  
Harry Potter was excited. Not in the sexual sense, but in the anticipatory sense. Although, if his boyfriend had any say, he would be "excited" soon. Harry was excited because it was the day his birth. This year, he was counting on FIVE presents and FIVE cakes. That day was one that no one, not even his whale of a cousin, Dudley, could ruin for the Boy Who Lived to Be Fifteen.   
  
Draco had written him every day -sometimes more than once- since their...tryst on the train. While Harry had never been happier, he felt that if he couldn't touch Draco soon that he would explode. The blond haired tempter had tortured him through long, descriptive letters that sent his teenaged hormones into overdrive; Harry's hand just wasn't doing it for him anymore.  
  
Blushing at his thoughts, Harry looked out of his bedroom window, waiting for that certain barrage of owls from his friends. He wasn't disappointed in his expectations; five owls arrived.  
The first was from Hagrid, the Grounds Keeper and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It contained an assortment of sweets (nonhomemade, which Harry was thankful of) and a small birthday cake with 'Happy Birthday Harry!' written across it in a fine script. Also enclosed was a letter saying that Madame Maxime, his girlfriend and fellow half-giant had made the cake.  
  
Second was Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, who, after fluttering around the room in nonsense, delivered a very heavy package to Harry. Inside was a present from all nine of the Weasley family. From Arthur: a rubber duck (the man was quite amused by them); From Molly: lots and lots of food (she always loved to fatten him up); From Bill: A small necklace that was supposed to repel curses (Bill worked as a curse-breaker, so it would most likely work); From Charlie, who worked with dragons in Romania: A dragon's tooth from a Hungarian Horntail (the dragon Harry had defeated in his fourth year); From Percy: A novelty mug from the Ministry of Magic that read 'M.O.M. Knows Best'(Who knew that he had a sense of humor?); From Fred and George: A bag of assorted prank items, along with a note claiming that they were in no way liable for any harm that is either permanent or semi-permanent to Harry's person (he put those in a safe place, far away from himself); From Ginny: A sachel of snacks; and from Ron: A case for his Firebolt, complete with his name stitched on the side, and a long letter.  
  
Also, surprising Harry, was a letter and a tube of Oliver's Wood Lube, Oliver Wood's own creation selling in adult wizard stores and in the mature section of the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes catalogue. In short, it read:  
  
Harry,  
I asked your boyfriend what you might need, and this was the most...ahem...tame idea he had.   
Happy Birthday,  
Ollie  
P.S. Draco really needs to get laid...I saw him at a Puddlemere game and he looked desparate for some affection.   
P.P.S. Completely ignore the first P.S.; George wrote it.  
P.P.P.S. George and I are going to have sex on his desk later so  
  
The writing trailed off into scribbles, and, well, there were some indestinguishable stains on the parchment. Harry didn't want to know what they consisted of.  
  
Excited, he read Ron's letter, chuckling at the appropriate times (Hermione, Hermione, That Git Malfoy, Herm, the fact that George and Oliver were going at it as he wrote this letter, Herm's continued correspondence with That Git Malfoy...etc). Harry would reply at great length later, after he'd opened all of the other presents.  
  
Hermione's gift was a book, of course, titled ~The Most Dangerous (And Therefore Most Fun) Moves for Seekers~. He was rather shocked at her selection, knowing that if he ever tried any of these, that she would chastise him with an "Are you trying to get yourself killed!" and a slap to the face. (Hermione had been rather fond of slapping lately, it seemed.) Her note said:   
  
Harry,  
  
I hope you're having a spectacular birthday. Draco went out of his mind thinking of the perfect gift, by the way, so you better enjoy it when it gets to you!  
  
Ta,  
Hermione  
  
P.S. If you even think about doing any of those tricks in that book, I will see to it that you and Draco never have children.  
  
Harry snorted, shook his head, then wondered if it were even possible for Draco and himself to have kids. The next present was from Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and was a small pensive. Their note said that they'd put in all of the positive memories of their parents that they had. Also, Harry could contribute his own, as well.   
  
Not wanting to dredge up anything terribly emotional at the moment, he moved on to the final present. Wrapped neatly in red paper and yellow ribbon, he knew who it was from. It was long and flat, about five feet in length (about 1.5 meters, I think). He opened the attached envelope first, envoking a spell that made confetti appear out of nowhere.  
  
Dearest Harry (xoxoxoxo),  
  
Happy Birthday!!  
  
How do I love thee? Let me count the galleons I spent on you...  
  
Seriously though, I am going insane in the Manor. I just want to see you and kiss you and touch you again. Mother's decided to redecorate the entire ground floor of the mansion and she's driving me up the wall ("Draco, what do you think of this fabric and color?")...I'm gay, but not THAT gay. Anyway, enough of my whining; this is your day. Open your gift and get it over with.   
  
Much love,  
Draco Malfoy, Sex God. (xoxoxo)  
  
P.S. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the greatest boyfriend ever in the history of the world?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to make of the postscript, so he set the letter aside and opened his present.   
  
Low and behold, it was a beautiful full-length mirror. It was trimmed in gold encrested with an ornate pattern. Upon close inspection, Harry found dragons, golden snitches, and even a ferret. It certainly gave the impression that it was costly and greatly impressed the Boy Who Lived.  
  
"Wow," Harry breathed, though he was at a loss of what to do with it. But, thinking upon favorite childhood stories that his Aunt Petunia used to read to Dudley, he remembered the tale of Snow White, in which there was a magical mirror.   
  
He grinned, realizing what Draco's post script was for; it was a spell to make the mirror work.  
  
"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the greatest boyfriend ever in the history of the world?" he said before the mirror. It started to shimmer and hum, then turned a swirly green color. Moments later, Harry was overjoyed to see his boyfriend in front of him, close enough to touch.  
  
"'Bout time, Harry, I've been waiting here for an hour," Draco said, the image of nonchalance. Harry didn't buy it for a second; the blond's twinkling eyes were a dead give away.  
  
"I missed you, too, Love," he responded, his hand reaching up in an attempt to caress the blond. He expected to come in contact with the cold glass, but his hand went through instead, and he felt soft skin. He stared at his arm in awe.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, you git! Get your arse over here so I can ravish you!" Harry's smile became wider and he rushed through the shimmery veil of the mirror. He landed on his boyfriend, who promptly showered him with kisses...deep, hot, wet kisses that took his breath away.  
  
"God, Draco. Yes, there," murmured Harry as his boyfriend groped him through his pants.   
  
"Mmmm....I love you, I love you, I love you," Draco repeated while sucking on the skin below his ear.   
  
~~  
  
Harry and Draco were thoroughly enjoying each other in their state of being half-clothed. Certainly, they did not notice that the door was unlocked. Nor did they see the bedroom door open. However, the scream that followed pierced through their lust induced haze.  
  
"Oh, dear God!" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed in horror, covering his eyes, then sliding his hands down his face. He closed his eyes and audibly counted to ten, reopening them upon finishing. "Damn it all, you're still here."  
  
"Daddy, let me explain," Draco said, throwing Harry's shirt on hurriedly. Harry sniggered.  
  
"You call him 'Daddy'?" he said, earning glares from either of the Malfoy men.  
  
"Harry's my boyfriend," the younger blond continued. "And we wer about to have sex." Harry blushed and put his head in his hands. Trust Draco to have no shame, even in front of his father.   
  
"God, Draco, I knew you were gay, but do you have a Gryffindor as a boyfriend?" Lucius replied, agitated. "Blaise is a perfectly nice boy. Why not him?"  
  
"Because he's dating Dennis Creevey, that's why. And, I'm madly in love with Harry. That's a bit of an obstacle, don't you think?"  
  
Harry smiled at his lover's announcement, baming at the Slytherin. Lucius saw this and grimaced.   
  
Just then Draco's mother, Narcissa, decided to show up. "Honey, I heard you scream," she said, concern in her voice. "What's wrong?" She glanced into Draco's room with furrowed brows, searching. "Oh, hello, Harry dear. Enjoying your birthday?"  
  
"Very much, Mrs. Malfoy, thank you," he returned politely.  
  
"You knew about this," the patriarch of the Malfoy family accused.  
  
"Of course I did. A mother always knows."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You didn't ask," Draco interrupted. "And, she promised not to tell." Lucius sputtered, shocked. Narcissa simply conjured a snifter of brandy and pressed it into her husband's hand.  
  
"You boys get cleaned up and come down for dinner," she commanded cheerfully. She dragged her husband out of the room forcefully, closing the door behind her with a wink. After they departed, Draco turned back to Harry, a predatory gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Harry licked his lips nervously.  
  
"Draco, you-your parents know I'm here. They know we're together. If we're late for dinner..." He trailed off, realizeing that he was getting nowhere with his boyfriend.  
  
"Why, Harry, dinner shan't be served for another hour." Oh, God, Harry thought. If Draco was using words like 'shan't' there was no hope for him now. He moaned as his lips were caught by the other's, giving in to the blond with no arguments. Blast my hormones! came to mind before he surrendered his ability to think altogether.  
  
They eventually made their way over to the large four-poster bed in the center of the room. "Figures that you'd have red satin sheets," Harry said pertly between those breath-taking kisses.   
  
"Only fitting for a sex god, son't you think?" questioned Draco from his position underneath the Gryffindor (on top of said red satin sheets).  
  
"Draco, darling, I'd hate to bring this up, but..." Harry trailed off, placing his lips on his lover's neck, causing a sigh of contentment.   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're a virgin. So, technically, you can't be a sex god."(1) Draco bucked his hips up and into Harry's.   
  
"Well, by all means, Love, why don't we remedy that right now?"  
  
~~  
  
An hour later, the two had recovered from their -ahem- strenuous activites, and were quite prepared to go down for dinner (interpret that any way you would like). A house elf had delivered robes of a beautiful emerald material to Harry, care of Narcissa. It had taken forever to just get out of the room due to the fact that Draco had found Harry to be absolutely ravishing in his new clothes, and wanted to partake in the ravishment of his boyfriend yet again.  
"Now that I have defiled you, I can die a happy man," Draco sighed as they walked down the grand, cascading (2) staircase.   
  
Harry let out a gigle, still high on his last orgasm. "Yes, I suppose. And on your tombstone it would read 'Here Lies Draco Malfoy, He Went Down On Harry Potter Multiple Times'." They both laughed and huddled even closer, if possible. Harry became sober. "This is the happiest I've ever been, I think." They snogged once more, lingering as long as they could. Neither wanted to face the man that waited in the dining room.  
  
"What is you doing, Master Malfoy?" A house elf scolded, seeming to appear out of nowhere. "Draco knows his father don't like him to be late." Draco pulled himself away from his boyfriend in an exaggerated gesture.   
  
"Come on, Harry. Let's go sit down to an awkward dinner."  
  
~~~~  
  
And so ends chapter one. How will Lucius behave? Why is Lucius so whipped by Narcissa? Will Lucius be called by an embarassing pet name (hint, hint)? Stay tuned for the next installment.   
  
Feedback is welcome, of course!   
  
End notes:   
  
(1)Alternate scene that was later thrown out:  
  
"You're a virgin. So, technically, you can't be a sex god-" Draco sat up and crossed his arms over his chest, greatly offended.  
"Way to go, Golden Boy. You've ruined the mood."  
"-yet."  
"Oh"  
  
(2)I don't think I used the word cascading in the right context. I just thought it sounded pretty. 


	2. The Mad Tea Party

Mirror, Mirror  
  
By   
  
FerretMalfoy  
  
FM: Here you go...I think this is the fastest I've ever gotten a chapter out. I don't own this, as everyone knows. Enjoy and review, please.  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A Mad Tea-Party--A Very Merry Un-Un-Birthday  
  
(Or as I like to call it: "Din Din")  
  
~~~~  
  
Silence. Awkward, awkward silence. The only sound to be heard was the scraping of silverware against fine china. Lucius sat at the head of the table, grumbling to himself and glaring at in the direction of Harry. His wife, Narcissa, sat beside him delicately eating with a graceful smile upon her face. Harry and Draco sat on the other side of the Malfoy patriarch, Draco acting as a buffer between his father and his boyfriend.  
  
"So, Harry, dear," Narcissa started after taking a small sip from the goblet in front of her. "What all did you receive for your birthday? Anything interesting?"   
  
Harry gulped and answered after an encouraging look from Draco. "Why, yes, Mrs. Malfoy-"  
  
"Narcissa, if you please."  
  
"Narcissa," he repeated, nervously. Lucius looked as if he were going to burst a blood vessel. Conveniently forgetting to mention the tube of lube, Harry recollected his birthday presents aloud.   
  
"That all sounds very interesting, Harry. I'm sure you'll enjoy them very much. And, how are the Weasleys doing? And your little friend...Hermione, was it?"  
  
"Hermione's doing quite nicely, thank you. She's vacationing with her parents in Australia right now. And the Weasleys are fine as well." Harry was becoming very distracted as he spoke; Lucius appeared as if he were doing an impression of a tomato. Everyone else at the table was quiet as Narcissa chattered on about little things, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room.   
  
"You'll never believe what I found out from Severus yesterday when I went to visit him, Luci, darling." Harry had always had terrible timing and self-control, and the current situation was no excuse. He spit his wine out, spraying it on himself, his boyfriend, and the table. He laughed out loud before he remembered who he was laughing at. Draco put a hand on his knee, squeezing as the Gryffindor turned red.  
  
"Dearest," Lucius said through clenched teeth. "We agreed that you wouldn't use that vile nickname in front of company."  
  
She merely rolled her eyes and continued to speak of Professor Snape. "Well, anyway, Sev stayed at Hogwarts for this summer to put up extra wards in preparation for the upcoming battle with You-Know-Who." Now she was talking to Harry, apparently not wanting to leave him out of the loop. "The new Defense teacher is none other than Bill Weasley." Harry's eyes widened, then he grinned.   
  
"That's fantastic! He won't try to kill me or erase my memory or anything!"  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about?" Draco looked confused.  
  
"I never told you about Lockheart? I'll tell you later, then. Now, Narcissa, what were you saying about Bill?" She smiled and went on.  
  
"What I was saying is that the young Mr. Weasley has taken a liking to our Severus. He's being courted! Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
"Ewww!" With the most disgusted look upon his face, Draco shuddered. Harry looked at him with concern and curiosity  
  
"Draco, what's the matter?"  
  
"That's really gross. A Weasley? Severus hates Weasleys."   
  
"Apparently not the hot ones," Harry murmured, earning a glare from his boyfriend.  
  
"What?" the youngest Malfoy squawked. "You think someone other than me is hot?"  
  
"Can you blame me? You were at the Quidditch World Cup, so you must have seen him."   
  
Draco calmed down a bit.  
  
"The one with the ponytail and the earring and the super tight pants?" Harry nodded. "Oh, he was hot."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Everyone looked at Lucius, who stood up. "I will not have discussion of Weasleys--" he spat the name out in rage "--at MY dinner table, under MY roof!"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa stood also, reprimanding her husband. "Harry is practically family and it is his birthday. I will not let you ruin this for him. And, iff you remember correct, Molly Weasley is my second cousin, and it would do you good not to insult her."  
  
Harry had no idea what was going on, but Draco didn't seemed phased by it.  
  
Narcissa and Lucius stared each other down, before an odd look came over the man's face. He sat down, ungracefully, and sighed in defeat. Narcissa did the same, albeit artfully. Things settled down once more, and Harry relaxed when he saw that there would be no further argument.   
  
Draco's mother continued with her chatter as if nothing had happened, though Harry caught some not so subtle ravenous-looking glances between the couple.   
  
"Draco," he whispered. The blond turned towards him. "Why are your parents looking at each other like that? Why isn't your father angry?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Because when Mom puts the trousers on, Daddy gets off on it. After dinner, they're going to go upstairs and screw like rabbits. It's quite disturbing." Harry nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"But why did your dad give up so easily?"  
  
"My mother has this special power. Her eyes are hypnotic*. She could convince anyone to do her bidding. She only ever uses a tad of her power on my father, but he likes it. The only time I saw her use every ounce of it was when Voldemort decided to pay a visit. He's afraid of her now. Funny, no?"  
  
Harry knew he liked the woman, but now he had a tremendous amount of respect for her, the type of reverence he had for Dumbledore.  
  
~~  
  
After they had finished the fifth course of their meal, a large cake was served. Harry fell asleep over his plate due to his exhaustion, and Draco had to practically carry him up to his chamber.   
  
"Draco, I don't wanna go back." Harry sat on his lover's bed, a pout upon his face.   
  
"I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind if you stayed the night. Although, we shouldn't risk asking right now; not with the way they were looking at each other."  
  
"Yeah. I don't even want to know what they're doing with that cake they had taken to their room." They simultaneously shuddered then fell back onto the bed, which led to kissing, which led to groping, which led to more interesting things.  
  
They fell asleep much, much later, very naked and tangled in each other's limbs.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning, they went down to breakfast, surprising Lucius, but not Narcissa. She actually looked gleeful and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'grandbabies'. Then, in a comprehensible volume of voice, announced that she would love it if Harry would continue the rest of the summer at Malfoy Manor.   
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other in disbelief, but Harry quickly accepted, and went to gather his things from the Dursley household. He reminded himself to write to Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, and Dumbledore to inform them of his change of address (though Dumbledore probably already knew).   
  
After telling his aunt and uncle (who were brought to tears in joy at finally being rid of him), he shoved his trunk through the mirror, then handed Hedwig to Draco. He followed soon after, silently saying goodbye to his wretched room and relations and that tiny cupboard under the stairs.   
  
Draco summoned the mirror when Harry safely arrived, and the thing folded into itself and came out of Draco's mirror.  
  
"I don't even want to think about how that was possible," Harry said to his boyfriend, who was already unpacking his clothes and placing them next to his own.  
  
~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: This chappy seemed rather short to me and I don't think it turned out very well. Hopefully, you guys do, so review and build up my self-esteem!  
  
*= Narcissa's eyes, as described, are based on Drusilla from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer"  
  
(Speaking of Buffy, who else is really angry that Spike died? Didn't it just piss you off?) 


End file.
